eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 42 (11 July 1985)
Synopsis Pauline stares out the window as a hearse carries Hassan's coffin through the Square. Residents stand outside local businesses to pay their respects. Sue gets to work in the café, distracting herself from the funeral. Ali looks over to the café as the hearse drives him past, devastated that Sue will not go to the cemetery. Angie, Ethel and Lou talk about how Sue should not have opened the café as they fear no-one will go in as a mark of respect for Hassan's funeral. Despite this, Lou tells Angie and Ethel she will be visiting Sue to make sure she is okay. Michelle asks Pete if she can work on the stall for him so she can get more money. Pete tells her that he is unable to offer her a job helping out on the stall, but that she can go with him on a job the next day if she gets up at 4 am to go with him. Michelle agrees to helping Pete out, so he lets her stay at the flat for the night. Michelle then heads over to The Vic to see if she can bag herself a job there - Den offers her £5 to wash the carpets and she accepts, while Ethel asks her to do her shopping for her. Angie and Den have another argument when Angie learns that Den is planning a charity night for Andy. Den ends up telling Angie that he preferred her when she was drunk. Arthur remains wary of Michelle and Lofty's friendship, and when Michelle takes Lofty back to their house to sort his hair out again, Arthur wonders if they have had sex. Pauline also grows wary of the pair following Arthur's thoughts, but tries to convince herself otherwise. In the end, Pauline and Arthur try to tell Michelle she will go on the pill, but Michelle fights back and refuses to, which leads to Arthur insulting her clothing and her morals. Michelle walks off and finds Lofty, telling him about what Arthur has said about her. As Lofty comforts Michelle, the two agree to go on a date. Pete and Kathy tell Lou that she can spend six months living at Arthur and Pauline's and six months living with them, an offer Lou does not take kindly to. Mary moves back into her room, leaving Saeed and Naima alone again. Saeed tries to flirt Naima and kiss her on the lips for the first time, but she backs away hesitantly. Naima then gives Saeed his sleeping bag back, and they go back to sleeping in separate rooms. Cast Regular cast *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Dot Cotton - June Brown Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *47B Albert Square - Living room and hallway *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: '...just 'cos you're my dad it doesn't mean you can slag me off all the time.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes